Kiss Me
by Vivica'7
Summary: Olhava para ela de um jeito que nunca havia olhado antes...Estava linda.Mais do que linda...E sentiria tanta falta dela quando aquele ano acabasse...Mas de alguma forma, ele sabia que ela sempre, sempre estaria com ele.


Kiss Me -Sixpence None The Richer

Beije-me longe da moita da cevada 

_**Todas as noites junto ao verde, verde grama**_

_**Balance, balance, balance o degrau giratório**_

_**Você usará aqueles sapados e eu aquele vestido**_

-Não...Não mesmo, eu tenho que ir dormir...Sabia que uma boa noite de sono trás benefícios ao dia seguinte?-perguntou Hermione, irritada a Harry e Rony, que insistiam para que ela ficasse até tarde com eles.

Havia algum tempo que eles estavam fazendo aquilo.Tentando tirar Hermione do sério.Tentando levava para o mau caminho.Já ela, graças a Deus, resistia as tentações do chocolate quente que eles ofereciam aquela noite.Uma coisa que ela aprendera era nunca aceitar nada de Harry Potter e Rony Weasley àquela hora noite.

Ela acenou para eles da escada e seu olhar caiu sobre Harry. Os cabelos rebeldes de Harry tinham um brilho negro e Hermione tinha certeza que nunca olhara pra nada mais suave. Observava principalmente o perfil dele.A luz sobre sua aparência familiar, mas um tanto diferente. Os traços principais eram do garoto que conhecera sete anos atrás. Os óculos finalmente foram trocados (e enfeitiçados por Hermione com vários encantos para que não

quebrarem) e seus olhos guardavam um pouco mais de tristeza e dor, mas ainda eram os mesmos verdes brilhantes que sempre foram e Hermione se perguntou como eles podiam brilhar tanto num cômodo tão escuro. O nariz era o mesmo 'fino e aristocrático', como Austen diria, Hermione pensou, mas o queixo tinha se alargado e ficado mais quadrado. Hermione ficou surpresa ao perceber que Harry garoto estava mudando para Harry homem. Como não viu isso? Não tinha deixado de perceber as mudanças em Rony, mas esse novo Harry a pegou completamente de surpresa. Como ele ficava bem de vermelho.

Hermione balançou a cabeça , querendo espantar os pensamentos que a ela pudera pensar assim dele?Bom, ele era realmente bonito, mas era apenas a subir as escadas e abriu lentamente a porta do quarto.

Ouviu Lilá a xingando por chegar tão tarde, mas ela não escutava.Tirou o uniforme da escola e apenas colocou uma camiseta para dormir, estava quente aquela noite.Jogou o lençol sobre si e aconchegou-se no travesseiro.

Respirou fundo e a imagem de Harry veio a sua cabeça.Bateu na testa e falou para si mesma "_Hermione Granger vai dormir logo, não é porque o garoto é bonito que você vai pensar nele a noite inteira, sendo que ele é seu meu melhor amigo"._

Seus olhos foram se fechando sem que ela percebesse, a mergulhando num sono profundo.

"Ela ria muito, segurava a mão de Harry enquanto ele a puxava para trás da cabana de Hagrid.

-Você é louco!-ela murmurou entre os risos e continuou a segui-lo.

Puxou-a para trás de uma moita e sussurrou:

-Estava com saudades de ficar á sos com você.-ele agora pegou na outra mão, que estava livre, e começou a se aproximar dela.Hermione não podia deixar de sorrir, estava um noite tão linda e era como se ela esquecesse quem ela era.Parecia que ela estava louca, que não se importava se pegassem os dois se "agarrando" atrás de uma moita.

Seu nariz estava a centímetros do dele, ela podia ver que ele estava ofegante, e soube que não fora o efeito da corrida que eles fizeram da Sala Comunal até ali, era o desejo falando por eles.

-Eu te amo.-sussurraram na mesma hora e sorriram, até que seus lábios se tocaram.

Ela acreditava que toda vez que Harry a beijava, era como se estivesse voando, flutuando, experimentando, não só um pedaço do paraíso, como todo o paraíso.Rapidamente, colocou a mão na nuca dele, perdendo-a nos cabelos negros dele.Harry acariciou seus cabelos volumosos enquanto fazia pequenas carícias em sua cintura.

Era com certeza um sonho muito bizarro.Ela estava usando um vestido...Um vestido de época.O que ela estava fazendo ali, beijando Harry e usando aquele vestido vermelho?E Harry?Usando aqueles sapatos, que ela tinha certeza que eram muito maior que seus pés.

Separaram-se e olharam-se longamente antes de dar inicio a mais um beijo.Hermione jogou-se na grama ainda beijando o garoto "".

Abriu os olhos lentamente, observando o teto do quarto.Olhou para o lado e viu a cortina vermelha que ela puxara na noite anterior.Não demorou muito e ela lembrou do sonho que tivera.Levou a mão a testa e percebeu que estava toda molhada de suor.

"_O que pensa que esta fazendo Hermione?_"perguntou ela a si mesma no banho.Não podia ter sonhos assim com ele.Não com Harry...

"_Mas...Por que não?"_ ela se pegou dizendo em pensamento.Por que não podia sonhar com ele?Por que a idéia de estar, simplesmente, beijando Harry a fazia rir?Por que a idéia de dizer "eu te amo" a ele era tão ridícula?

"_Talvez seja pelo fato dele ser seu melhor amigo."_ Ela pensou abrindo a gaveta e jogando a toalha em cima da cama.Pegou a camiseta de Hogwarts e começou a abotoar os botões.

Estava se sentindo ridícula.Preocupada com um sonho que tivera com um garoto, mesmo que ela tentasse negar, Harry era um garoto.

Então por que não Rony?_"A gente não escolhe por quem vai se apaixonar" _a frase que Gina dissera a ela uma certa vez.Mas...ela não estava apaixonada.Não mesmo.Um sonho não podia alucina-la tanto, podia?

xxxxxxx

Beije-me sobre o crepúsculo leitoso 

_**Leve-me para fora, no chão enluarado**_

_**Levante sua mão aberta**_

_**Bata na fita e faça os vaga-lumes dançarem**_

_**A Lua prateada está cintilante**_

_**Então, beije-me**_

"-Vamos lá fora? -perguntou Hermione para Harry que estava sentando no sofá, exausto.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e seguiu a morena, olhando para os cabelos dela que balançavam.Sentaram-se num pequeno banco que encontraram e observaram o crepúsculo leitoso.

-Quer caminhar um pouco?-perguntou Harry a ela.Ela começou a andar com ele do seu lado, até que sentiu a mão quente dele, pegar na sua, assim entrelaçando os era possível aquele simples toque fazerem tanto efeito nele?Fazia tanto tempo que eles não ficavam assim, de mãos dadas, fazia tanto tempo que eles não se beijavam, fazia tanto tempo que eles não faziam amor.

Estavam dando um tempo, como diziam todos.A guerra, claro, pressionando eles e todos.Ainda, aquele toque, ainda fazia muito efeito nele.Sentir a pele dela, ele necessitava seriamente dela.

Ela o olhou confusa, ao sabia se deveria tirar sua mão dali, ela tentou, mas, suas mãos pareciam grudadas.Ele se encostou-se a uma árvore.Ela em frente a ele.Virou rapidamente a cabeça e viu a lua, sorrindo para eles, os vaga-lumes dançando a volta.

Hermione parecia encantada com o lugar, é claro que já vieram muitas vezes ali, mas agora era diferente.Não se encaravam, podiam estar a centímetros um do outro, mas eles sabiam, que estavam completamente longe um do outro, como a água do fogo.O que ele mais tinha raiva era isso.Isso que os deixavam incapazes de ficarem juntos, ele queria tanto toca-la e sabia que ela também queria.

Mas, Hermione era certa demais, para cometer tão erro na guerra.Todos diziam que ela era certa demais para ele.Ele achava isso também, achava isso e também muito mais.Ela era certa demais para ele, era linda demais para ele, era esperta demais para ele.Mas, ela negava tudo isso.Ele tinha muitas qualidades, das quais ela se sentia orgulhosa.Ele a amava e ela também, mas aquele que lhe poupara tudo, também estava poupando ela.E, certamente, com toda a razão, ele concordava com isso, mas, não podia resistir a tentação de toca-la, de beija-la, de tela.

Seus olhos se encontraram finalmente, enchendo seu corpo.Era realmente uma trilha de fogo.O olhar dela, pairado sobre ele.Aquele olhar que o deixava louco, ela sabia disso, e de certa forma, fazia isso de propósito.

-Sabe que a hora está chegando...-disse ela, com olhar totalmente sério.-...Sabe também que vamos nos separar e que...-ela fez uma pausa, tomando força para dizer o que ia dizer.-...Que t-talvez nunca mais...Nós nos veremos novamente.

Entendia mais do que era para entender naquela fala.Ele respirou fundo, só o pensamento de nunca mais vê-la, de saber que ela ou ele estariam mortos...Era demais para ele.Demais para que ele podia agüentar.

Ela encostou-se na árvore, ao lado dele, este suspirou, tentando com todo o ser controlar a enorme vontade de se encostar sobre ela e tantas, das outras vezes, ele se controlou, pensando na segurança dela.Então, apenas virou-se, para que pudesse admira-la, talvez, pela última vez.

Talvez pela última vez, ele visse aqueles olhos castanhos, aquele rosto iluminado pela lua.A pele dela era tão tentadora...Ele controlava-se para não olhar seus lábios.Os lábios que tantas vezes ele cobrira com os seus...Podia ouvir a respiração calma dela, o peito dela subindo e descendo.Pode ver o corpo dela, sua curvas, destacadas pelo vestido branco que ela usava.Ele abriu a boca para falar algo, mas fechou-a rapidamente.

Não havia palavras para descrever aquele momento entre os dois.Encontrou os olhos castanhos dela, que brilhavam como nunca, com as lágrimas que se formavam ali e com a lua, que os banhava.

Ele tinha o olhar mais doce do mundo, que ia descendo pelo seu rosto, parando sobre seu lábio vermelho.A expressão de Harry era ilegível.Tudo o que ele queria aquela noite era tela, ou então...somente beija-la.

Sua mão foi se movendo lentamente ate parar na bochecha dela, enxugando uma lágrima que caia ali.Ficou de frente a ela agora.Ela encostou o rosto da mão dele, fechando os olhos calmamente, como se quisesse aproveitar o toque da pele dele.

Parecia que ela viajava com aquele simples toque.Ele agora estava aproximando o seu rosto do dela, sentindo o aroma do seu cabelo.Quando estava quase tocando os tão esperados lábios dela, esta abriu os olhos, as lágrimas escorrendo.

-Não...Por favor, não faça isso comigo...Não faça isso com eles...Com nós...-ela sussurrou, a voz tremula.

-Preciso de você...Pra sempre...Essa noite...Eu te amo, Hermione...E a simples idéia de nunca mais ver você...Eu...Não suporto.-ele disse muito próximo a ela.-Eu...Sei que vou morrer, mas...Eu quero ter certeza de que vou ter te dado o último beijo.

Hermione agora soluçava.

-Venha...Até a casa da árvore...

Ele a beijou."

Harry acordou sem fôlego.Ainda sobre os efeitos do sonho.Piscou com força, tentando enxergar melhor.Levantou-se, e percebeu que sua pernas estavam trêmulas.Encheu um copo d'água e bebeu num gole só.

Estava totalmente suado.O que era aquilo?Hermione?

Seu coração batia forte, era algo tão forte o que ele sentia, ela estava tão bonita naquele sonho.E por deus...Eles fizeram a respirar fundo.Olhou pela janela e viu a lua, enorme iluminando o quarto de monitor.

Passou as mãos nos cabelos negros e olhou para baixo.Ainda bem que dormira sem camiseta, estava ensopado.

-Deus...É a Hermione?-perguntou ele para si mesmo, lembrando-se do sonho.

Seu coração batia forte.Amor?Talvez, havia um tempo que ele a notava diferente...Mas...

Batia, batia, batia, batia.O melhor remédio para isto era, com certeza, um passeio noturno.Pegou o mapa do maroto.

Sacudiu a cabeça e colocou a camisa, descendo calmamente as escadas, encontrando a pessoa com quem ele acabara de sonhar.

Beije-me ao lado da casinha da árvore quebrada Me balance no pneu pendurado 

_**Traga, traga, traga o seu chapéu**_

_**Nós tomaremos o caminho marcado pelo mapa do seu pai**_

_**Refrão (2x)**_

Hermione estava sentada no sofá, parecia pensativa.Na verdade ela pensava, em como era estúpida, por não poder controlar seus sonhos.Hoje, o sonho passara muito mais que um ela poderia se comportar na frente de Harry, se lembrando do sonho, em que eles estavam fazendo..."Aquilo"?

Harry parou no meio da escada, admirando, quem ele acabara de sonhar. O tempo mudara o rosto dela; não era mais o rosto doce de uma criança, mas o de uma mulher de inteligência firme, de compaixão profunda e um senso de humor surpreendente. Sua pele brilhava sob a luz fraca. Os olhos dele apreciaram a forma delicada que tinha curvas suaves de quadris e seios. Ela fez um gesto e a atenção dele se voltou para as mãos dela, compridas e finas, um pouco calejadas por segurar canetas de pena com muita força e escrever por muito tempo. Hermione era amável, ele percebeu com uma clareza repentina. Ele sempre a achou atraente, mas isso... Isso era a beleza de um jeito que nunca vira antes.

-Harry?-disse ela fazendo mais gesto.

-Ah...Mione...-ele respondeu corado, e pode notar que ela também estava muito corada.

O que você está fazendo aqui?-perguntaram em uníssono.

-Perguntei primeiro.-Hermione falou, levantando a sobrancelha.

Harry desceu as escadas, procurando um bom motivo para dizer o que ele estava fazendo ali, as duas da madrugada.

-Estou sem sono.-ele disse rapidamente, recebendo um olhar de censura de Hermione.

-Que desculpa mais esfarrapada.-murmurou ela quando ele sentou-se do seu lado.

-Então você não ia acreditar se eu dissesse que tive um sonho muito constrangedor e...que eu não consigo mais dormir?-disse Harry corando ao lembrar do sonho.Hermione deixou o queixo cair.Que brincadeira era essa?Ele estava ali pelo mesmo motivo que ela?Só podia estar brincando.

-Não...É claro que não acredito...-ela respondeu balançando a cabeça.

Os próximos minutos passaram-se em silêncio, Harry algumas vezes, olhando para ela, esperando alguma reação...Alguma iniciativa.Iniciativa?Ele pensou, iniciativa pra que?O que ele estava esperando?Que Hermione o agarrasse como no sonho?Como isso era irritante.

-Você não vai dormir?-perguntou ele.Hermione piscou e olhou para ele.

-Sem sono.-ela respondeu tão baixinho que torcia para que ele pudesse ouvir.

Hermione estava se sentindo idiota...Como ela pudera se apaixonar por ele, por influência de um sonho?E o que mais doía, era saber que não era possível eles ficarem juntos.Não por causa da amizade deles...Por dois motivos, que ela não conseguia esquecer.A guerra e ele, ela não podia força-lo a gostar dela.Mas...Ela nem sabia se ele gostava dela.

Poxa, ele é o Harry.Ela pensava, se reprimindo por gostar dele.Só de pensar que Harry estava se transformando em um...Homem, ela realmente ficava...Estranha.Se alguém dissesse que ela e Harry estavam virando homem e mulher ela diria "o que é isso? Nós brincávamos juntos...".

Harry pensava a mesma coisa.Mas...Era impossível Hermione estar tão...Linda.Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, os cabelos castanhos caiam em seu rosto, e ele se perguntava quando a Hermione sensata e inteligente se transformara na Hermione sensual.

Não era possível que de repente ela ficasse assim...Isso o fazia pensar se ela sempre fora assim, e ele nunca percebera.Ele percebeu uma força.

Era um impulso, um impulso que o fazia olhar para os lábios dela.Ele queria beija-la.Beija-la muito.Era tão atraente, ele necessitava.Assustou-se com esse pensamento.Será que ele realmente a amava?Pensava que sim, não estava conseguindo nem enxergar direito.

Hermione percebeu o olhar dele na sua boca, e corou.O que ele estava fazendo?

-Por que você está com o Mapa do seu pai?-perguntou ela, afim de tirar o olhar dele dali, senão seria capaz de fazer uma besteira.

-Ah...Bem, eu ia dar uma volta, mas ai eu vi você e eu acho que esqueci.-disse ele sinceramente.

-Ah.-fez Hermione corada.Ele estava confundindo tanto ela, ela chegava a suar e sabia que com um simples toque na perna dele ela iria ofegar."o que é isso Hermione, você nunca ficou assim por ninguém!".

-Você que andar comigo por ai?-perguntou ele.

-Por ai?A essa hora?-ela falou surpresa.

-Por que não?Foi o que eu vim fazer!Venha comigo...-ele pediu fazendo bico.Hermione riu e disse:

-Sério mesmo?

-Você é tão difícil!-ele riu e puxou-a do sofá, tão bruscamente que os deixou um próximo do outro.

-Cuidado.-murmurou ela hipnotizada pelos olhos dele.

-Desculpe.-disse ele também hipnotizado.

Ficaram se olhando, como se quisessem passar a mensagem um ao outro.Hermione acordou e se afastou.Agarrou o braço de Harry e saiu com ele.

Harry olhando de vez em vez no mapa Estava tão escuro lá fora que eles tiveram de acender as varinhas.

-Vamos para a entrada...Tens uns bancos lá...-ele disse baixinho.

-E o que vamos fazer lá?-ela perguntou desconfiada.

-Eu vou te agarrar!-ele brincou prensando ela na parede.Hermione riu e disse:

-Nem pense nisso...

Harry ficou encarando-a, segurando seus braços contra a parede, esperando que ela desse uma "permissão" para o beijo.Porém, ela não fez nada.Ele prometeu a si mesmo que iria beija-la.

-E os bancos?-perguntou ela.

-Esquece os bancos.-ele disse dando um olhar penetrante para ela.Ela olhou para ele, os olhos quase se fechando.

-Vamos logo!-Hermione disse como se nada tivesse acontecido e se esquivou dele.Harry percebeu que ela era jogo duro.

Andaram até a entrada do castelo e pararam, sentando num banco, muito próximos.Hermione levantou-se e andou até um pneu pendurado ali, como um balanço.

-Me balança?-perguntou ela, com os olhos encantados pelo balanço, como se ele fosse a coisa que ela mais queria.

-Já vi que você prefere o balanço do que mim...-ele fingiu desapontamento e ajudou a subir no pneu.

-Tonto...-ela murmurou baixinho.

-Tonto?Essa machucou Mione...-ele disse a balança-la, era incrível o quanto ele crescera naqueles anos.Mesmo Hermione sentada no balanço ele quase chegava no seu pescoço.

-Você cresceu tanto...-Hermione disse sonhadora.Harry olhou-a sério:

-É...Você também.

-Nem parece que vivemos tudo aquilo...Nós brincávamos de pega-pega, brincávamos na neve e...De repente crescemos.

-Se você quiser podemos voltar a brincar de pega-pega.-ele falou rindo.-Eu entendo o que está dizendo...

Ele cansou de balança-la e se apoiou na corda que prendia o pneu.Estava uma noite tão calma.Eles olhavam aquelas montanhas à volta, as varinhas acessas a um canto iluminando bem pouco os dois, deixando a lua falar por elas.As estrelas iam sumindo, pouco a pouco, àquela hora.

-O mais incrível de tudo isso...é que passamos tudo juntos...-disse Harry, depois de um tempo em silêncio.

-É...é mesmo.-ela disse olhando para ele.Seus cabelos caíram acidentalmente pelo rosto de Harry.Ela os afastou para traz.Harry agaixou-se e pegou uma flor, prendeu-a no cabelo de Hermione, admirando-a.A garota riu.

-Acredita que esse é o último ano?-ela perguntou.

-Não...Vou sentir muita falta disso tudo...De todos...-ele começou a ficar vermelho.-De você...-completou levantando a cabeça para olha-la.

-Não é um adeus...-ela disse, com os olhos brilhando.Os dois braços segurando a corda.A sua mão desceu até a de Harry.

-Eu sei mas...Só a idéia de não te ver todo o dia...Agora me assusta.

Hermione não sabia o que fazer.Ele estava falando coisas tão lindas e ela pensava que tudo era mais um sonho, um sonho muito real que ela tinha.

-A mim também.Mas...Nunca vamos nos separar...Você sabe que não suporto a idéia de ficar sem você...-falou Hermione descendo o rosto até a bochecha dele, dando-lhe um beijinho.

Harry ficou surpreso e prendeu um cacho solitário atrás da bochecha dela.Ela estava tão perto...Se esticasse um pouco sua cabeça...

Acariciou calmamente a bochecha dela, desenhando os lábios, passando os dedos calmamente no nariz liso dela.

-Você é tão linda...-ele sussurrou se aproximando.Hermione sorriu e aproximou-se também, tocando seu nariz no dele.Passou a mão na nuca de Harry, puxando-o para perto, fazendo seus lábios se tocarem.

Seus lábios estavam molhados e fofos.Davam graças a Deus por não ter conseguido dormir aquela noite.Puxando seus lábios inferiores, tocando-se.Harry pediu para aprofundar o beijo, colocando a língua nos lábios dela, o que ela abriu de bom grado.A boca de Harry tinha um gosto delicioso de hortelã, que se misturava com a balinha de pêssego que ela estava chupando.

As línguas, explorando um a boca do outro, deixando-os sem fôlego.Separaram-se, e olharam-se.Sorriram e Hermione pulou, delicadamente, do balanço e beijou-o levemente.

-Acho que te amo...-ela disse baixinho no ouvido dele.

-Eu não acho...Tenho certeza.-Harry disse beijando-a novamente.

_**Então beije-me.**_

_**N/A:Entãooo, eu fiz essa fic já faz um tempão! Fiz antes de sair o livro seis, então qualquer falha na história, me perdoeeem x**_

_**Beijo!**_

_**Vivica ou Jéssica**_


End file.
